


Between marble walls

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Sex in the Library, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alana is helping Mason Verger to catch Hannibal, she is living on the estate as part of the staff. One night she has trouble sleeping and wanders round the house, finding another person who is still awake to keep her company...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between marble walls

Her bare feet made a strangely muffled sound on the cold stone floor, the cane thumped along rhythmically. She wrapped her dressing gown tighter around herself as she walked. At the end of the corridor she stopped. Now where was the kitchen again? This place looked so different at night.

Half guessing, she turned right, always careful not to knock over some statue or expensive vase in the darkness. Thankfully this hallway had a row of big windows through which the moonlight could enter freely. 

She really should have packed some crackers or a chocolate bar. 

Dinner had largely consisted of meat, pork of course, and not much else. There was no vegetarian option in the Verger household. And after the events that had landed her in the hospital for the last few months, Alana's appetite for anything formerly equipped with a brain, had waned dramatically. 

Agreeing to living on the estate as part of the staff might not have been such a good idea, but it came with the job. Mason liked to keep his employees close. She shivered. 

It didn't make a big difference anyways, her little flat had long since stopped feeling like home. Everything felt tainted and dirty since she got out of the hospital. 

Finally! Her intuition had led her right. The kitchen lay in silence, only the big refrigerator gave off a low humming sound. Without turning on the lights she padded towards it and peeked inside. The little light bulb blinded her temporarily. 

After some digging around she found cheese and a jar of pickles. Not exactly ideal but she was very hungry. She took both to the big metal table in the middle of the room and sat down on a high stool. It was a relief to her feet, which had turned into blocks of ice on the tiles. 

While eating she stared into the half-darkness. The absence of light warped contours like murky water. Sometimes when she lay awake at night, the blackness felt like a vast ocean on which she drifted helplessly. Or had she already gone under? 

Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft steps, until a low, husky voice said "Hello there" 

Surprised, Alana spun around, a dark silhouette leaned casually in the doorway. "I didn't mean to startle you", she continued, dry humor sounding in her voice "do you mind if I switch on the lights, or do you prefer not seeing what you eat?" 

Alana gulped down the bite of cheese she had been chewing and said "Go ahead, it's your house after all." For a second the thought that she should probably apologize, crossed her mind. Eight months ago she would have done, but that version of her no longer existed, or at least it was buried deep under the scars of her healing bones. So she just smirked at Margot Verger. 

With a flicker the neon lights overhead came to life. When her eyes had gotten used to the sudden brightness, the heiress was already busying herself with a kettle and teapot. She worked with her back to Alana with graceful and fluid moves. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. As she finished, having nothing to do but wait for the water to boil, she turned around, propping her elbows on the counter and leaning back against it. The moss-green patterned Kimono she wore, flowed around her. A loosely knotted belt accentuating her thin waist. 

She gazed at Alana, curiosity shining in her big eyes. "Sleepless night, Dr Bloom?" 

"I could ask you the same." 

"Please do." 

Alana raised an eyebrow "Good. So, what is keeping you up?" 

"Nothing much really. I usually keep quite late hours. The house is so quiet at night when everybody is asleep.", she paused. "Though finding you here is a pleasant surprise." 

Without acknowledging the compliment, Alana asked "What do you do when nobody is there to watch you?" 

Margot smirked wickedly "You make it sound like I have something to hide." 

"Do you?" 

"Sadly not. I just like to read in peace." 

Alana smiled. She had become wary of people herself. That's what trauma did to the mind. 

Margot looked different without make-up, younger and more vulnerable. Alana idly wondered if she used it as armor, the pointy eyeliner daring anyone to come near and try some funny business. It was some lazy psychology, but not without truth. She did it herself, her blood red lips were her warpaint. 

The water was bubbling loudly in the kettle and soon a loud 'clack' announced that it had finished boiling. Margot turned around and carefully filled the teapot, then she opened a cupboard overhead to retrieve a small tray and two teacups. Placing both cups and teapot carefully on the tray, she turned to Alana again. "Join me in the library?" 

Alana wasn't sure if it was meant as a request or a command, either way she answered, not without irony in her voice, "If Miss Verger wishes." 

"Call me Margot.", came the bemused answer. She had already picked up the tray, leading the way out of the kitchen. While Alana got up, she waited by the door. Together they went down the maze of hallways, Margot slightly slowing her pace so Alana could keep up. 

The library was dimly lit by the glow in the fireplace. It was an impressive room, filled with shelves that reached the ceiling. Some of the books in them looked old and expensive, others brand new. In front of the fireplace stood two small sofas, facing eachother. Between them a small wooden coffeetable, on which Margot now placed the tray. Alana's feet welcomed the plush carpet underneath. The whole room had a warmth to it that didn't just result from the fire. It didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the house. 

Casually Alana strolled along the vast array of shelves, picking up a title here or there. "Do you spend all your evenings here?" 

"Most of them. My brother doesn't come here often." 

"I can imagine." 

Alana went back to the fireplace where Margot had already sat down and was now pouring the tea. "Please take a seat, I hope you like lavender." Alana accepted the steaming cup and lowered herself onto the cushions. 

Margot leaned back, the teacup in both hands, legs curled delicately underneath her. She examined Alana from across the table. The fire drew patterns on her face, put twinkly mischief in her eyes. 

Blowing gently on the liquid's surface, Alana guided the cup to her lips. Lavender tea was said to calm the nerves and serve as a sleeping-aid. If nothing else, it helped warming her up. 

"I wonder about you, Dr Bloom." 

"Oh?", Alana raised an eyebrow and looked at the heiress above the rim of her teacup. 

"My dear brother did not seem to trust Dr Chilton with the... job he had to offer. I am curious what qualifies you for it?", Margot had slightly angled her head, thereby exposing her milky white neck. 

Alana set down her cup on the table and looked at Margot "Determination maybe. A shared goal." 

"So you're using him as much as he's using you." 

"If you will." 

There was the wicked smile again. Margot was very different from her vulgar brother, and Alana had the feeling he tended to underestimate his twin sister. She had her own agency. 

"You're looking for revenge on Hannibal Lecter. That could be dangerous.", she said it without fear, simply stating the fact. 

"I heard that you were once his patient." 

"Yes." 

"Was the therapy successful?" 

"Well, it depends really", Margot smirked "he told me it would be best for my mental health if I killed Mason. And he was probably right. Given that, through his hands, my brother is now... not as physically capable as he was before...", she trailed off. 

Alana nodded slowly. She had gathered enough information in preparation for this job to know that Mason had more than deserved what he had gotten. Although her moral compass seemed strangely askew these days. 

"You were... involved with him, weren't you?", the question cut Alana like a blade. Bile rose up in her throat. She swallowed, but could still only nod. 

"Little Red Riding Hood, finding the big bad wolf in her own bed.", Margot sipped on the tea, her face temporarily distorted by misty steam rising from the cup. 

"Little Red Riding Hood isn't so little anymore.", the sentence came out more forceful than Alana had planned. 

"I gathered as much", Margot said "she's all grown up now and learned a few tricks on the way." 

Alana smirked. The woman with the doe-like eyes fascinated her. 

For a while they were quiet, only the crackling of the wood could be heard. The fire was slowly dying down, the flickering shadows coming nearer and nearer, threatening to envelop them in darkness. 

Margot got up and tried to reignite the flames with a poker. With practiced movements she reached for two logs from a pile next to the fireplace and set them on the glowing embers. Grateful for the new food the fire began to lick the light wood until it was black, forming a stark contrast with the brightness of the flames. 

"If I'm little Red Riding Hood, and your brother is supposedly the Hunter, where does this leave you in the story?" 

Margot strolled around the small array of furniture and came to a halt behind the sofa on which Alana was sitting. She put her forearms on the backrest, right next to the other woman's head. 

"I've always been fascinated by the role of the witch. A woman capable of magic, living deep in a forest on her own. Sounds good to me." 

"A bit lonely in the long run, don't you think?" Alana turned her body so she could look up at Margot and placed her elbow on the backrest to steady herself. 

Margot grinned down at her "Let me guess, you wanted to be the princess in the big castle, waiting for your dashing prince charming on a white horse." 

"It doesn't have to be a _white_ horse. Or a prince for that matter." 

Margot lifted her eyebrows and smiled "You are full of surprises.", she said, not sounding surprised at all. 

The ensuing silence felt almost electric, Alana was acutely aware of how little space there was between them. A stray lock of hair had separated from the rest, and fallen over Margot's face. Alana reached up, winding it around her index and middle finger playfully, before carefully tucking it behind the other woman's ear. Slowly her hand slid down to Margot's cheek, where it lingered. She nuzzled into the touch, rubbing her soft skin against Alana's hand. Her eyes were hooded when she looked down at the psychiatrist through thick lashes. She was stunningly beautiful. 

Alana felt a prickling desire rising up in her body. Their faces were so close now that she could feel Margot's hot breath grazing her skin. Almost in slow motion their mouths met in a velvety kiss. Margot's lips were soft and sent flashes of passion down her spine. 

Gasping for air they broke the kiss. Margot wandered around from behind the sofa, and lowered herself down beside Alana. She ran a hand from the other woman's knee up to her hip. Alana gently grabbed the lapel of Margot's Kimono and pushed the silky cloth down over her shoulders. A lacy black bra appeared. With swift movements, Margot pulled up her legs and climbed on Alana's lap so she was straddling her. Automatically Alana put her hands on the heiress' waist. Margot's fingers were busy loosening the belt of Alana's dressing gown. 

Their lips met again in an urgent union, Alana wrapped her arms around Margot, pushing their bodies tightly against each other. She shifted her lips from the other woman's mouth to the neck, kissing her way down to the collarbone. Margot presented her neck willingly, throwing her head back in a blissful expression. 

Sure hands undid the knot of the Kimono-belt, which uselessly slithered to the ground. Without the piece of cloth holding it in place, the Kimono revealed black panties, matching the bra. 

On Alana's part there were more layers of clothes to peel off. Underneath her dark blue dressing gown she wore pajama-pants and a T-shirt. She had already shrugged out of the dressing gown, and now Margot's delicate fingers wandered underneath the shirt. Alana raised her arms over her head so Margot could rid her of the garment and toss it to the side. She wore no bra. 

The hands cupping her breasts were cool against the flushed skin. Margot shifted them slightly so the nipples were between middle and ring finger, and began massaging them gently. Alana leaned her head against the back rest of the sofa and let out a small "Mmhm". In response Margot grinned her wicked grin and flicked one of the nipples with her thumb. Biting her lip, Alana's fingers searched for the fastening of Margot's bra and undid it. In one fluid motion it was off and on the carpet. With her head at the right height, Alana didn't waste time and put her mouth to work. Slowly she circled one of Margot's nipples with her tongue. The heiress' grip on her waist tightened, she seemed to enjoy herself. 

Meanwhile Alana's hands explored other areas of Margot's body, stroking the warm skin of her stomach, her hips, her thighs. She arched her back in pleasure, burying her fingers in Alana's hair. The psychiatrist loosened her lips from Margot's breasts and applied them to her neck again, gently nibbling on the earlobe. Softly Alana made her way down with her hand, between Margot's thighs, applying pressure through the cloth. Margot opened her mouth to let out a surprised moan. Alana slipped her fingers between panty and skin, feeling the wetness and moving in rhythmic circles. With closed eyes, Margot threw her head back, holding onto the other woman tightly as not to lose her balance. Her breath came ragged as her chest rose and fell. She looked radiant with a light flush on her otherwise porcelain skin. 

After a while her breaths quickened, mixed in with sounds of pleasure. Alana responded by pressing harder and also quickening her rhythm. Margot was nearly on the edge, her knuckles white, holding on to Alana for dear life. Still continuing her circles, Alana leaned forward and tenderly closed her teeth around Margot's nipple. A relieved moan of pleasure, and Alana could feel the muscles under her hands relax. She did another few circles, slower this time, Margot's legs quivered in the aftershock. 

The woman in her lap wrought her arms around Alana's neck and brought their mouths together in a sloppy sweet kiss. Alana stroked her back, arousal pulsing through her body. "Give me a minute", Margot's voice was raspy and low "you'll get it right back." Both grinned. "No rush", Alana whispered into Margot's hair, who rested her head on her shoulder. 

Soon Margot's hands crawled around the waistband of Alana's pajama pants. Subtly she coerced the torso of the woman under her, to the side so she lay down on the sofa. Margot bent over her, planting her hands to either side of Alana's head, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Beginning with the neck, Margot's mouth wandered down to Alana's breasts. Skillfully she kneaded the nipples with her lips, simultaneously pulling down Alana's pants. Helping Margot in her effort, she tried to lift her hips. Although her shattered bones had healed for the biggest part, it still hurt a bit. Margot noticed the small expression on her face and pressed a lingering kiss to her pelvis before completely discarding the garment. Swift fingers wandered inside her pantys. Margot knew exactly what she was doing and Alana couldn't suppress a small gasp. Her eyes closed automatically and she pressed into the touch. 

It didn't take her long to get close, Margot's other hand ceaselessly caressed her body and sent her skin aflame. All of her nerves stood on end as sweet relief washed over her, a deep sigh escaped her throat. Her toes curled into the cushion underneath. 

Through half opened eyes she smiled at Margot above her. 

"Sex suits you", the heiress remarked, stroking a few stray hairs back from Alana's forehead. The psychiatrist chuckled. "Likewise." 

Margot picked up her Kimono from the floor and spread it over both of them before she nestled next to Alana on the sofa. The crackling fire mixed with their steadying breaths and the rustling of cloth as Margot put her exhausted head on Alana's chest. Nothing else was to be heard in the giant mansion with the marble walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing and apologize for any grammatical errors. English is my second language, so please have mercy^^ If anyone would like to beta this fic or one of my other works I would be endlessly grateful, just drop me a note or something.


End file.
